


Undeniable Magnetism

by orphan_account



Category: M.pire
Genre: Other, Tumblr: otpprompts, alcohol mention, sex mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 14:08:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4022755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Red/Jerry fic (with some mentions of Taehee/Lumin) for my queerplatonic partner's birthday, inspired by this post at otpprompts: “Imagine that your OTP is together.  One night, they have a huge fight and break up.  They both end up out drinking, and in the morning, they are each stunned to find that they had a one-night stand.  Unfortunately, that one-night stand was with each other (they didn’t recognize each other because they were drunk, and so was the other person).”</p><p>Also, this is a trans fic but I’m.  Not going to elaborate further because that doesn’t come into play until towards the end.  And in case anyone randomly stumbles upon this and doesn't know what's going on, as of the time of posting it's been... about two months (I think) since Taehee left for the military (which is why he and Lumin are a couple that's talked about but he doesn't actually make an appearance).</p><p>Also everyone I’m sorry the title sucks so much. I’m not good at that yet orz</p>
            </blockquote>





	Undeniable Magnetism

Youngseo woke up, facing a wall that didn’t seem to be his with no immediate idea of how he got there.

He tried to remember what happened last night. Guojin told him that he was going home and didn’t know when he’d be coming back, if at all, then they started fighting, then… Youngseo broke up with him. And then went drinking. And… he thought that he brought home a cute foreign guy, but that could have been a dream.

He rolled over to find two things. The first was that, in his impaired state, he’d brought his one night stand into Seunghyun’s room. He assumed that the reason he hadn’t been caught was that Taehee’s blankets and/or Rillakkuma collection still smelled like him and Seunghyun… was going through a rough patch. To put it nicely.

The second, much more alarming, thing was that he had brought home his ex boyfriend. Who, he just remembered, had been bar hopping trying to find someone to make him jealous. In a way, it was comforting to know that Guojin still found him sexually attractive, more so than a bunch of strangers, but he still couldn’t help feeling like he was being abandoned.

Then Guojin opened his eyes. And promptly fell on his face trying to get out of the bed. He was never the most graceful man, even when he’d been perfectly sober for the past week.

“Did we really…”

“I think so. When did you get a tattoo?”

“…I have a tattoo?”

“A tramp stamp. I… think it’s cherries?” That was even more endearing, the idea that Guojin would get a permanent reminder of his nickname for him right after they broke up, but that also meant he’d spent a decent amount of his adventures in a shady area. He made a mental note to get some tests done after everything was sorted out.

“Well. That’s not where I wanted it.”

“What are you-”

“I wanted to get it on my wrist, to remind me of you while I’m away…”

Youngseo had no idea how to respond. It seemed like Guojin still loved him, but then… why was he leaving?

Before he could formulate even half of a reply, Seunghyun showed up at the door. "If you’re going to do it in my bed at least invite me next time.“

"That implies that either one of us wants to sleep with you.”

Youngseo actually did, but he kept quiet. There would probably be enough opportunity to act on his attraction later, since Seunghyun and Taehee had agreed to an open relationship before the leader left.

Seunghyun pouted. "Usually the maknae is the insufferable brat. Anyway, you both have an hour to get out of my room. Maybe an hour and a half depending-“

"No more details, please. And don’t use all the hot water in the entire dorm this time.”

“That… never mind. Just get out.”

They decided to move to Youngseo’s room, largely to avoid Hyunjun and Hyunwoo, but also because the majority of the times that they had slept together, figuratively or literally, were in Guojin’s bed. And Youngseo wasn’t sure if he could handle the weight of those memories at that moment.

“Well. At least we can agree last night was a mess.”

Youngseo watched as his ex got dressed. He wasn’t sure if some of his clothes were being borrowed or if he had taken Guojin’s clothes out of his room and he was just taking them back. "Yes, and it’s all your fault.“

"You’re the one who said we should break up though…”

“Because I thought you didn’t care about me anymore!”

Youngseo had never regretted anything more in his entire life. He could see Guojin’s heart shatter, and he felt like a monster for causing it. But he’d been hurting too, and the knowledge that Guojin still loved him only made it worse.

“How could you think that?”

“Because… you just told me so suddenly, and you won’t say why, and you said you might not come back.”

He felt Guojin’s arms wrap around him, faster than his eyes could actually process the approach, and it was one the best things he’d ever felt.

“I’m sorry, I just… there’s a lot I need to figure out, and I don’t think I could promote with what’s going on… and if things go the way I think they will, I’ll need to be over there anyway to try and sort out some things. I promise everything will make more sense later, I just. Need to go back home…”

They sat on Youngseo’s bed, holding each other for who knows how long.

“I want to make this work, but… I couldn’t possibly follow you to China.” He didn’t want to say that it was because he didn’t want to give up most methods of communicating with everyone he loved in Korea, but that was most of the reason. That and he didn’t want to be a burden on Guojin by making him translate all the time.

“I figured you probably wouldn't… I’ll try to come back one day. Even if I have to leave the group. Maybe we can even get married when I get back…”

Youngseo couldn’t help but smile at Guojin’s wishful thinking. There were so many times when they’d talked about having an incredibly private ceremony before Taehee and Younghoon had left, but they knew even that couldn’t be more than a fantasy. But he just kissed him, not wanting to ruin the moment with reality.

It was a few days before Guojin would even hint as to why he was leaving.

“Hey Youngseo… if something really major changed, you’d still like me, right?”

They were laying in Guojin’s bed, trying to enjoy one last night being physically together.

“…More major than this?”

Guojin nodded, seeming to have something that he wanted to say, but couldn’t.

“Well it would kind of depend on what it was, but… probably.”

Guojin looked highly concerned and confused, and Youngseo immediately figured that he probably had said something wrong.

“What would make you not like me?”

“Finding out you killed someone, or… really that’s it. That’s. Not why you’re going back home, right?”

“I would have said something about that months ago.”

Youngseo couldn’t figure out why it was apparently so much easier for Guojin to tell him that he’d killed someone than whatever was really going on, but it obviously couldn’t be all that bad.

It was a couple weeks before they could call each other. Youngseo had locked himself in his room, to avoid a repeat of the embarrassment that had come with their conversation during the group trip to Hawaii.

“How’s everything going?”

“Pretty good… but, I need to tell you something.” It was obvious from his breathing that Guojin was highly nervous, but Youngseo thought that it would just make him feel worse if he said anything. "I’ve figured out what I needed to. I… Sorry, I’m just. Nervous.“

"It’s fine.”

There were some more deep breaths on the other end. "I don't… really have a gender.“

"…You really had to go to another country to figure that out.”

“Well, no… but I’m more comfortable with the idea of people assuming I’m a girl.”

Youngseo could feel tears starting to come to his eyes as he realized the full weight of everything that was happening. On the one hand, he was overjoyed that it would actually be possible for him and Guojin to get married and have kids. On the other hand, he was scared of what might happen to his… girlfriend? On the third hand…

“Oh my god I was such a jerk.”

“It’s fine.”

He still felt like it probably wasn’t, but he could easily apologize later. "So… what do you want me to call you?“

"I’m not going to change my name…”

“No, like… title-wise.”

“Oh. I guess girlfriend is fine? I didn’t even think about this before.”

“Alright. When are you planning on telling the others?”

“I was kind of hoping you’d be able to do that actually…”

Youngseo rolled his eyes, but it was understandable why she’d try to avoid experiencing their reactions first hand. "Alright, I’ll talk to them tonight.“

"Thank you so much.”

There was some silence as they both tried to compose their thoughts. Youngseo was the first to speak again. "This. Isn’t a no visitors kind of soul searching, right?“

He thought he heard Guojin giggle a bit. "Of course not. But I’d need a couple days with just you…”

There was a highly flirtatious tone to her voice that completely set him off. "I. Need to go… do something. I promise I’ll try to call tomorrow.“

"You’re so cute when you get shy… have fun~” Then she hung up.

Of course she had to have the last word. Of course. It would be hard to ‘have fun’ with so much distance, but he’d certainly try.


End file.
